Life is Strange for The Last of Us
by My.LifeisStrange
Summary: Max and Chloe manage to stop the tornado from destroying the Bay but enter a world even more dangerous as they must learn to endure and survive.


The choice had been made even though neither of them wanted to make it. The storm was here and it was destroying everything while Max and Chloe were helpless to do anything about it. Max was distraught believing the storm to be her fault, her punishment for abusing her powers. It was unfair, why give her these powers to save her best friend from death only to be punished by having her witness this destruction. Chloe didn't believe Max was responsible for this storm but Chloe was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone else. Max suddenly leaned in for a kiss that kinda took Chloe by surprise but she embraced that kiss since it would be her last and she savored every second secretly wishing Max would just freeze time so they could stay in the moment forever but sadly it was time.

Chloe: "I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak. And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me..." she back away with tears in her eyes

Max: "Never"

Max focused on the photo and both girls experienced a numb feeling in their minds, their visions blur and the world began to shake. Chloe had never experienced this before even when Max used her powers right in front of her. There was a blinding light shooting from the sky and suddenly darkness engulfed the tornado. As Chloe fell to the ground in pain like she was being stabbed was Max doing this somehow? She tried to focus her vision to see what Max was doing, she saw Max in pain as well nose fully bleeding and it looked like these strange shadows were biting and attacking her as she was trying to rewind.

Chloe: "Max!" she screams before blacking out.

After a few moments Chloe wakes up totally confused, what the hell did she just experience and where was she? She gathered herself and looked around at her surroundings realizing she was back in Blackwell. She reached for her phone seeing that it was October 7th. Chloe thinking to herself are you shiting me? I thought I was just suppose to be dead but I have to willing let the asshole Nathan shoot me. She sighed and began walking to her final destination but why did she remember any of this? She put her ear to the door of the girls restroom and could hear Nathan talking to himself. Chloe really didn't want to do this but knew it was the only way to save everyone in Arcadia Bay so she willed herself to open the door.

Nathan: "So what do you want?"

Chloe: "I want you to go to hell you fucking lunatic" she said without a care anymore

Nathan: "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Chloe, hands shaking on the trigger

Chloe: "You gonna shoot me? You are gonna get in hella more trouble for this then drugs" She was still scaried but ready to give up her life knowing Max would get just for her and for Rachel. She desperately wished Max would just peak her head out just so she could she her one more time before she dies.

Nathan: "Nobody would even miss your punk ass would they"

Nathan grabbed Chloe and put the gun against her stomach ready to shoot. Chloe closed her eyes thinking her life would flash before her eyes or something but it was just silence until a loud gun shot rang out. Chloe opened her eyes, she didn't feel anything, she looked down and there was no blood she looked at Nathan and he was as confused as she was. What the hell just happened? Chloe thought as another gun shot could be heard and then a scream.

Chloe: "Max?" she rushed over to the edge of the last stall and saw Max sitting and crying thinking Chloe had just been shot and died.

Max: "Chloe? What? How?" she looked perplexed, did something go wrong? Chloe didn't say the exact same words but Nathan had every opportunity to end Chloe's life right there. "I heard a gun shot though."

Nathan: "What the fuck are you two doin-" Nathan walked over menacingly before the bathroom door swung open and someone ran at Nathan. "Ahh! get off me!" Nathan angrily yelled.

Max and Chloe looked up and saw one of the students on the Blackwell football team on top of Nathan. Max saw him before hanging out with Logan, Trevor and some of the other jocks remembering his name was Kenny but what happened next wasn't natural. Kenny's body was moving wildly and he screeched loudly and tried to bite Nathan's face as Nathan screamed for help.

Max: "Holy shit! Max looked on in terror before Chloe actually rushed over and pulled the football player off Nathan. "Kenny what are you doi-?" but before Chloe could finish her sentence Kenny turned to jumped on Chloe. "Hey get off of me asshole!" she yelled before seeing his face. He's eyes were bloodshot red, veins in his neck raging purple and bile coming out of his mouth. Chloe was frozen in fear as Kenny screamed to went for Chloe's throat but before he could hurt her Max rushed and pulled the football player off Chloe with everything she had.

Max: "Fuck, are you ok Chloe?!" she quickly bent down and checked on Chloe who was still rattled by what she just saw. Kenny slowly got up and rushed at the two girls again before another gun shot rang out and the football player dropped to the ground.

Max and Chloe both looked over at Nathan who was also shaking in fear and started holding his head in terror realizing he just shot someone. All three of them were shocked and speechless at what they just witnessed.

Chloe: "damn.. you shot Kenny" Chloe said trying to break the silence as Nathan slowly got up

Nathan: "This.. this.. this wasn't suppose to happen it's ok.. its ok Nathan.. he can fix this.. he can fix this.." he mumbles to himself as he stumbled out the girls room and into the hallways of Blackwell as the fire alarm is ringing in the background.

Chloe: "Max what happened? Why do I memories of everything that happened before you rewound time? I thought I was suppose to die"

Max: "I.. I don't know?.. but Chloe.. I'm so glad you're still with me. I'm... I'm never sacrificing you again" She hugged and held on to Chloe breaking down and crying on her shoulder. She didn't realize the pain and heartbreak would be so great when she thought Chloe had died.

Chloe: "Max... don't worry, no matter what happens I'm never leaving you" She teared up as well but had to stay strong. "Max we need to go. There was a gun shot but it came from outside I think something.. something terrible is happening." She helped Max up and the two slowly opened the door exiting the restroom. The fire alarm was still going off and a message was playing on repeat of Principle Well's telling all students and faculty need to evacuate the building and the situation is under control. "Max I know you shouldn't use you're rewind but.."

Max: "I know... let's just be careful" As they walked into the hallway it was completely empty but with some fresh blood stains on the ground. "Oh my god Chloe.."

Chloe: "I know Max, try not to look, stay behind me. We have to get outside to my truck, while drive outta here and regroup at my house"

As the two exited through the main entrance they saw a few Blackwell students rushing the opposite direction and some ran back inside. Why are they running back inside? Chloe thought to herself as the two ran towards the parking lot but that's when she realized why. The parking lot was full of them. Students who looked like they had the same disease as the football playing in the bathroom, they were all in a zombie like state. Chloe immediately pulled Max against the wall to avoid being spotted. _Fuck!_ She thought to herself how are we going get out of here. Before she heard a voice coming from the dumpster next to them.

Warren: "Shhhh..You two need to hide." Warren whispered to Max and Chloe.

Chloe: "No dude we need to get the fuck out of here! You can't just hide in the dumpster forever."

Warren: "You two didn't see what happened here... We were running to get away but those things are fast. If they get you then you become one of them. I'm the only one here because I didn't run"

Max: "Warren, Chloe's right it's not safe out here. We need to either find a car or get a safe area, that dumpster isn't safe."

Warren: "If you really think that's best" Warren wasn't completely sure but he'd follow Max's plan. He got out of the dumpster but the lid slammed shut as he jumped out alerting the herd in the parking lot.

Chloe: "Fuck dude! Run for it!"

The three of them ran for entrance of Blackwell but the herd chase them at wild speeds and Max looked back she knew they wouldn't make it as she stuck her hand out to rewind but she felt a sharp pain rushing through her head.

Chloe: "Max!" but this time was completely different to Chloe. For the first time she wasn't part of the rewind as she saw Warren moving in reverse as well as the herd of infected. Chloe kinda felt cool until Max fell on one knee. "Oh shit Max!" she rushed over to her

Max: "I.. I can't stop them!" she screams as some of the infected are moving forward unaffected by her rewind. Blood began pouring from her nose and her eyes went white as she tried her hardest to freeze the infected in time.

Chloe: "Max stop! You'll kill yourself! Stop!" Chloe pleaded with Max but Max continued trying to freeze the infected before she black out from exhaustion.

Warren: "What the hell?" he looked back and saw the infected walking like they were trapped in slow motion towards them. "Oh my god Max! What happened?" he rushed over "Chloe wanted happened to her?"

Chloe: "I don't know. Just help me get her inside quick!" She picked up Max and directed Warren to find a safe room inside so Max could recover. "Hurry up boy wonder!" she scream at Warren as he rushed to make sure the coast was clear.

The hallways were still clear but every room was lock and every room looked the same. Warren where the hell did you go?! Chloe angry thought to herself. If she ran into just one of those things in here she had no way to defend both Max and herself while Max was incapacitated. Chloe was getting exhausted herself but she was more worried about Max. She'd only seen Max black out once before back at the junkyard and that was just cause they were messing around but this time was serious. Seeing Max's strength drain from her body from rewinding time was one of the scariest things Chloe had experienced. Did Max have to got through that every time she saved her life? Chloe felt ill just thinking about it. She made Max use it like it was a toy and never really considered how much it took out of her to used her power.

Warren: "Chloe in here! Quick" Warren signaled

Chloe quickly rushed in the classroom as Warren closed and locked the door. She put Max down on the table to let her rest and recover. She was exhausted as she took off her beanie and placed it next to Max. You'll be ok SuperMax she whispered as she looked around seeing some other Blackwell students in the room hiding one of them being Victoria. Figures I'd be trapped in a room with queen bitch herself Chloe thought as another person came to check on her.

Mr Jefferson: "Glad you made it here in one piece, how's Max doing?"


End file.
